


Vought GC

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A vought gc chat story
Kudos: 2





	Vought GC

<https://greenpenguin145.tumblr.com/post/617048193868365824/a-thing-i-created>

<https://youtu.be/SiVKxZSFS34>


End file.
